¿Amateur o Experto?
by LilithHarrison
Summary: [TRADUCCIÓN]El instructor local de la pista de hielo era lindo. Lindo con sus lentes puestos y sexy sin ellos. Y Víctor realmente quería pasar un tiempo a solas con él, pero parecía que no había tiempo libre en el horario del otro. Lo que dejaba a Víctor considerando otros métodos En donde Víctor pretende que no es un genio del patinaje artístico para poder hablar con Yuuri


Inspirado en Amateur por aina-p.

¡Víctor pretende no ser un campeón de patinaje artístico! El fluff que necesitábamos después del episodio 11!

(Consulte el final para obtener más notas).

Mas notas de autor: Hola, gente

Yuri on Ice no me pertenece

No tengo beta

¡DISFRUTENLO!

Chequen mi Tumbrl. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON **.** Sigo de vuelta.

* * *

Era tan cliché. Tal vez si este fuera otro universo, Víctor incluso estaría avergonzado por sus propias acciones. Sin embargo, como era este universo, a él no le importaba maldita sea. Era un hombre en una misión y cualquier cosa para lograr sus objetivos estaba bien en su registro.

El instructor en la pista de hielo local era lindo. Lindo con sus lentes puestos y sexy con ellos. Y Víctor realmente quería pasar un tiempo a solas con él, pero parecía que no había tiempo libre en el horario del otro. Lo cual dejaba a Víctor considerando otros métodos.

También se había dado cuenta que mientras estaba al otro, de que este era un poco tímido y no estaba seguro de cómo manejar a las personas que no conocía. Así que Víctor tuvo que idear un plan que lo llevaría a la órbita de los demás hasta que ya no fueran extraños.

El plan consistía en que Víctor fingiera que no era cinco veces Campeón del Mundo en la División Senior de patinaje artístico individual masculino.

Si Yurio pudiera verlo ahora, lo más probable es que lo amenazaría con vomitar en el suelo y luego llamarlo con un montón de palabras rusas que Víctor nunca repetiría, ni siquiera en su propia mente. Víctor era muchas cosas, pero maldecir no era exactamente lo suyo.

Si Yakov pudiera verlo ahora, probablemente negaría con la cabeza y le diría que dejara de engañarlo. Probablemente se quejaría de que Víctor no este escuchado a su entrenador y hable sobre lo rebelde que era cuando era estudiante.

Y a Víctor simplemente no le importaba nada. Porque Katsuki Yuuri era otra cosa y Víctor quería cada parte de él que pudiera obtener.

* * *

"¡Yuuri, tienes un nuevo alumno para enseñar!"

Katsuki Yuuri se volvió, esperando ver a un niño con mejillas regordetas y ojos brillantes, listo para aprender a patinar. En cambio, se encontró cara a cara con un dios en forma humana. Y aunque los ojos ciertamente brillaban, las mejillas no eran regordetas y no estaban en la cara de un niño. Dicha persona no puede ser considerada como un niño de ninguna manera.

Con un cuerpo así, no había forma de que pudieran ser niños. Yuuri se sentiría mal por sus pensamientos traviesos si ese fuera el caso.

Yuuko estaba sonriendo mientras señalaba a la persona de cabello plateado que estaba de pie a la izquierda. "Este es Víctor. Él arreglo lecciones el otro día. Pensé que sería lo mejor para él".

Víctor, el dios entre los hombres, ofreció una mano en señal de saludo, y Yuuri recordó sacudirlo como era costumbre para los occidentales.

"Hola", el hombre saludó con acento inglés, una sonrisa fácil en su rostro. "Espero su tutela".

Enrojecido, Yuuri se levantó las gafas por hábito y asintió. "Yo-um ... Espero con ansias nuestras lecciones. ¿Tienes patines?"

Yuuko sostuvo una pareja negra y sonrió mientras los entregaba. "Asegúrate de enseñarle cómo atarlos apropiadamente, Yuuri. No sería correcto que el Héroe de Hasetsu fuera negligente".

Yuuko se escapó entonces, y Yuuri suspiró. "Ven a la banca para que pueda mostrarte cómo poner tus patines del modo correcto, ¿de acuerdo?"

Víctor rebotó y se sentó según lo solicitado. "¿Qué quiso decir Yuuko-san cuando te llamó 'héroe de Hasetsu'?"

Yuuri se sonrojó nuevamente al recordarlo. "Solía competir. Sin embargo, decidí no abandonar la División Junior. Simplemente competí en cualquier competencia cercana y terminé trayendo muchos turistas a Hasetsu. Eventualmente, fui bautizado como 'Héroe de Hasetsu'.

Una vez que los patines de Víctor se entrelazaron apropiadamente y el hombre le aseguró que podía mover los pies de la manera correcta, ayudó al hombre a levantarse.

"¿Sigues patinando mucho?" Preguntó Víctor, la voz casi distante en cierto modo.

"En realidad no, solía prestarle mucha atención, pero después de tantos años comencé a centrarme en otras cosas, como el ballet y la música. El patinaje se hizo a un segundo plano y ahora solo veo competiciones japonesas cuando Tengo tiempo."

Yuuri llevó a Víctor al hielo, instruyéndolo sobre cómo colocar sus pies. La mano de Víctor se agarró a un lado de la pista y se aferró a ella a pesar de que Yuuri estaba sosteniendo su otra mano e intentando guiarlo.

"No necesitas apoyarte en la pared, estoy aquí", le dijo Yuuri, tratando de sonar como apoyo. También estaba luchando por mantener su voz pareja. Para no dejar que su atracción sea conocida.

La sonrisa de Víctor era pequeña y avergonzada. Su expresión tímida de una manera que no parecía satisfacer al otro hombre.

Yuuri persuadió al hombre para que tomara sus manos. Luego llevó a Víctor al centro de la pista, lejos de la pared, y se sorprendió de lo bien controlado que estaba Víctor.

"¡Guau, eres realmente bueno! ¿Estás seguro de que esta es tu primera vez en el hielo?"

" _Positivo_ ", Víctor prácticamente ronroneó con una sonrisa.

La lección continuó de la misma manera, con Yuuri guiando a Víctor por la pista y diciéndole cómo mantenerse firme. Cómo empujar con cada pie. Cómo deslizarse por sí mismo.

En todo caso, el hombre era realmente bueno para tomar la dirección y, si bien le gustaba sostener la mano de Yuuri, no luchaba tanto para mantenerse como otros principiantes.

Cuando Víctor se fue ese día, prometiendo regresar para su próxima lección dentro de dos días, Yuuri tuvo que sostener su rostro para calmarse. Víctor le había besado la mano y le había agradecido "por un tiempo precioso".

"¡Bueno, ustedes dos parecieron llevarse bien! Aunque no sé por qué alguien como _él_ necesita lecciones", dijo Yuuko una vez que estaban seguros de que Víctor se había ido.

"Es algo natural, pero no creo que podamos suponer que eso lo haría lo suficientemente bueno por sí mismo. Todavía tendrá que tomar lecciones por un tiempo".

Yuuko miró a Yuuri, con una ceja arqueada. Considerando. " _Oooooh_ , lo entiendo!" exclamó de repente, con los ojos muy abiertos.

La repentina sonrisa fue inesperada, y no fue el guiño que ella le envió. "¡No le diré a ni un alma, Yuuri!"

Ella se escapó, dejando a Yuuri preguntándose de qué estaba hablando.

"¿Decirle a un alma qué?"

No hubo respuesta.

* * *

Víctor continuó sus "lecciones" con gusto, conociendo a Yuuri mucho más durante su estancia en Hasetsu. Yuuri continuó impresionado por él y Víctor se sintió muy mal por mentirle al otro.

Sin embargo, ¿con qué frecuencia conseguía fingir que no era él mismo? Casi cualquier persona involucrada en el patinaje sabía su nombre, y encontrar este pequeño refugio en medio de lo que parecía no estar en ninguna parte, había sido una bendición.

Tomó tres semanas y diez lecciones antes de que Víctor pudiera convencer a Yuuri de que fuera a cenar con él. El otro se sonrojó adorablemente y estuvo de acuerdo, preguntando cuándo le gustaría reunirse.

Yuuko lo saludó como de costumbre al salir esa tarde, pero esta vez, se veía un poco deprimida. No tan alegre.

"¿Cuándo volverás a Rusia?"

Él se puso rígido, sin esperar tal pregunta.

"¿Hm?" él murmuró, tratando de ver confundido.

Sus ojos marrones se entrecerraron un poco, la sonrisa amistosa se derritió. "He sido fan tuyo desde que tenía once años, Víctor Nikiforov. Conocería tu rostro en cualquier lugar. Y si bien te admiro con todo lo que hay en mí, si lastimas a mi amigo, te haré sufrir".

Ella sabía. Ella había sabido quién era él todo el tiempo y, sin embargo, ¿lo dejo seguir?

"¿Por qué?"

Ella no necesitaba una explicación, simplemente sonrió. "Lo tienes mal, y si decidiste desperdiciar dinero cuando podrías haber ido por la ruta fácil, ¿por qué debería objetar?"

Tortuoso. Tanta astucia en una forma tan pequeña.

"Yo ... ya no sé cómo me siento con respecto a las competiciones. Vine aquí de vacaciones pensando que me gustaría volver para la próxima temporada, pero hasta que conocí a Yuuri, no tenía nada en qué trabajar y sin inspiración. Y aunque mi amor por el patinaje ha regresado, no estoy tan seguro de si quiero competir más ".

Yuuko levantó las cejas. "¿Así que te retiras?"

"Lo más probable. Me gustaría quedarme aquí sí puedo".

"Bueno, esa es _tu_ decisión, y puedo respetar eso. Pero mentirle a Yuuri no va a seguir funcionando. Las buenas relaciones no se basan en mentiras".

"Lo sé", hizo un puchero.

"O le dices, o yo lo hago".

"Okay."

* * *

"¿Qué harías si alguien fingiera ser algo que no era solo para que pudieran captar tu atención?

Yuuri hizo una pausa para comer su katsudon, y le envió a Víctor una mirada confundida.

"¿Por qué esta extraña pregunta de repente?"

"Sólo curiosidad."

"Um ... no estoy seguro. ¿Están tratando de lastimarme a mí o a mi familia de alguna manera fingiendo?"

"No."

Yuuri se encogió de hombros. "Creo que me sentiría halagado en todo caso. Alguien querría mi atención lo suficiente como para hacer eso, sería un poco difícil de creer en realidad. Pero en general es halagador. Mentir no es agradable, pero sería agradable estar en alta estima a ojos de alguien más ".

Víctor inspiró profundamente entonces. "Yuuri, mi nombre es Víctor Nikiforov y soy un campeón mundial consecutivo en cinco ocasiones en la División Sénior de individuales masculinos".

Yuuri lo miró por lo que pareció una eternidad, sus ojos recorriendo el cuerpo de Víctor de cerca. Esos ojos se estrecharon a medida que pasaba el tiempo, absorbiendo todo lo que podía.

"Eso explicaría por qué estás tan buena en forma física. Maldición".

Víctor era un campeón en patinaje artístico. Un campeón que fingió ser malo solo para que pudiera obtener lecciones de Yuuri. Quién le pidió a Yuuri una cita.

Dicho hombre había gastado miles de yenes y había caído sobre el hielo una docena de veces, ¿todo para que pudiera coquetear con Katsuki Yuuri de todas las personas?

"¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?" el hombre ruso preguntó, mirando desconcertado. " _'Maldita sea'_?"

"Tus tácticas de flirteo dejan mucho que desear", le dijo Yuuri antes de tomar otro bocado de carne de cerdo.

Un rubor subió por las mejillas de Víctor y coloreó sus orejas agradablemente. Yuuri no pudo evitar sonreír, encantado con la imagen que el hombre presentó sin saberlo.

"Pensé que estaba bien", se quejó el otro.

Yuuri se encogió de hombros. Ahora que lo pensaba, no realmente.

"¿Por qué no me invitaste a salir?"

"Porque parecías asustadizo y no estaba seguro si podría asustarte. Sin embargo, si nos conociéramos en un ambiente tranquilo, quizás te acercarías más a mí".

Yuuri tuvo que contener el impulso de arrullar. Cuando lo ponia de esa manera, en realidad era algo adorable.

"Perdonaré las mentiras mientras me cuentes todo sobre tus experiencias como estrella internacional de patinaje y me enseñas tu salto favorito".

Víctor sonrió entonces, tomando las manos de Yuuri y besándolas suavemente. Su sonrisa hizo que el corazón de Yuuri latiera de forma antinatural.

"Sería un placer".

A lo lejos, Yuuri se dio cuenta de que Yuuko había sabido quién era desde el principio, y sus sonrisas secretas habían sido sus revelaciones en lo que solo ella sabía.

¡Esa pequeña embustera!

* * *

Notas de Lilith: Pueden encontrar en Tumbrl la serie de viñetas sobre el que esta inspirado este Shot, son muy graciosas.

En otras noticias sunshine sigue desaparecida, pero el capitulo de hoy se publica porque se publica.


End file.
